Sacrifice
by HeiLong
Summary: I love you, and I would give my whole world for you. Yes, even my life. That is love, isn't it? NaruSaku. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated, flames laughed at.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I'd like to give credit to my beta, Rabid Lola. It's surprising how much mistakes one can make, even with a short fic. Sorry if this chap is really short. I'll update real soon…unless you guys think this is a waste of time. The fic starts out light, but the ending's a bit angsty…)

* * *

**Sacrifice**

It was a bright, sunny day in the Hidden Leaf village. Birds were singing, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky (much to the exasperation of Shikamaru), and there was that feeling lingering in the air that made everyone feel that nothing could go wrong. In short, it was a day that made one feel relaxed-

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Okay, maybe not. For Naruto, at least, today was perfect for pranks. After all, even if one was a Jounin, one could never outgrow pranks. As far as he was concerned, to completely sever all ties with one's childhood was one of the greatest taboos of life.

Hyuuga Hiashi was a good enough example.

Naruto laughed maniacally as he raced through rooftops, twisting and turning here and there to lose any would-be pursuers. This was his biggest and wickedest prank yet! Aside from posting pictures of Tsunade sleeping (with mouth open and lots of drool on the table, naturally) all around the village, he decorated (read: vandalized) Tsunade's face sculpture – and he put a whoopee cushion on Tsunade's chair – while she was in a very crucial, very important Kages' meeting. Well, at least it dispersed the tension in the room, and the other Kages finally agreed to help the Leaf. Wasn't that justifiable enough? Although Naruto kept telling himself that it was, his gut (or maybe it was his tenant) told him Tsunade was going to send him to the hospital – literally.

His mental musings were cut short when he tripped and fell three stories down onto the hard concrete.

Groaning in pain, he rolled over on his back. Looking up, he could see a silhouette of a girl. Who could it be…?

"Naruto, you idiot. What are you up to this time?"

Sakura, of course. Who else could abuse him verbally like that? Getting up and trying to ignore the sound of his bones cracking, he mimicked a pained look.

"Sakura-chan! What on earth made you think that? I'm nineteen now! I'm not a kid anymore!"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. But before she could open her mouth, the two teens were immobilized by an obscene amount of killing intent. Suddenly, their esteemed Hokage appeared with a violent kick that would have put Gai's dynamic entrance to shame, at Naruto's face, sending him flying.

Naruto looked up from the pile of rubble created by his landing only to see Tsunade approaching.

"Hehe...h-hi, Baa-chan. I take it the meeting went well?"

Her eye twitched and she grabbed him by the collar.

"You little punk! I've never been so humiliated my whole life! Pull a prank on me, will you?"

"Sure you have! You're practically known all over the gambling world as the Legendary Sucker and Cash Cow! Isn't that enough for even a ninja to commit seppuku? Besides, the other Kages did agree to help us, didn't they? You should be thanking me instead of trying to kill me!" Naruto replied.

With a primal roar, Tsunade threw him into wall. Suffice to say, this knocked him out cold.

Due to Kyuubi's quick Wolverine-esque healing, Tsunade could throw him around like a rag doll and feel no guilt whatsoever. How could something so useful in battle, considered a blessing by many, something warriors would kill for be a curse? Ah, the irony...

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now, guys! Hope you enjoyed it. Till then! 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I know I mentioned that this will be regularly and quickly updated, but there have been…delays, and I apologize. I'm simultaneously working on 5 fics (and an idea for another one is coming) – 4 multichaps, this one included, and 1 long one-shot (another one my muse suggesting…). All Naruto. There just isn't enough creative juice to go around, so things are slow. That, plus a somewhat hectic term ahead. Oh, joy.

You can check my profile page for announcements. I'll lengthen this fic in the future. I understand chapters are too short; I'll be fixing that, plus rewriting some of my fics that suck.)

* * *

Naruto woke with a start.

He could see that he was in the hospital. His body had neither pain nor bruise. Kyuubi had fixed it all up.

Naruto slumped back onto the pillow. Placing his hands behind his head, he let his mind replay the last few minutes before he had been knocked out. Chuckling, he rested his arms behind his head. Ain't it great that he hadn't lost his touch?

His time alone was interrupted when Sakura entered the room.

"Hey, you're awake already! Here, I brought you something," she said, handing him a few bowls of take-out miso and pork ramen.

"All right! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, gratefully accepting the bowl and wolfing down its contents.

Sakura sighed in exasperation, ignoring the disgusting sounds her former teammate was making. "Naruto, what did you do to get yourself beaten up by Tsunade-sama?"

He told her.

"Argh, _Naruto!_ When are you going to grow _up_?" Sakura clutched her head in frustration.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan! You want me to become a tightass like Sasuke or Neji? That's just…not me!"

"Hm. You do have a point—what am I _saying_?" The girl slapped her forehead. "Gah! Just rest here for a few more days, okay? Tsunade-sama's orders!"

Naruto just crossed his arms and pouted.

Sakura left the room shaking her head and smiling. That moron! He's been like this ever since the Academy. They regularly took turns ribbing Naruto for his immaturity (especially Sasuke), but it was all in jest. Naruto has had, on numerous occasions, shown wisdom beyond his years. It was amazing how an outcast, hated and actively persecuted in his own village, could learn so quickly and grow like any normal person.

Over the years, Naruto has become quite endearing to her. They were good friends for years now, but it was a bit of a surprise when she found out that he still had feelings for her, as he casually mentioned in one of their long conversations over coffee. She had expected it to fade, dismissing it as a mere byproduct of puberty. They still managed to be friends though, Naruto graciously avoiding the awkward topic. He knew that she _still_ didn't feel the same.

Actually, he'd make a good boyfriend. Quite good-looking, a good heart, thoughtful, caring, strong- she shook her head. Curse Ino and her romance novels; they were starting to affect her brain!

The ringing of an alarm brought her crashing back down to earth. An alarm? The village was under attack! Sakura reached for her pair of double-sided kunai and prepared to kick some ass. But then she relaxed a bit, remembering that there were Kages from other villages with them. _Kages are the best shinobis of their own villages. Their escorts are no pushovers, either, _Sakura thought as she flexed her fingers, confident but alert. Still, something seemed off. Why would they be under attack, since it was no secret that quite a number of Kages had congregated in Konoha? Were they mad? Was one of the Kages responsible for this attack? If so, then why?

She decided to search for answers later. It was time to defend herself, she thought, as two ninjas appeared before her.

Grass-nins.

One was holding a kodachi while the other was spinning a wicked-looking kusarikama in her hands.

With stunning speed and accuracy, the second ninja threw the chained end of her weapon towards the pink-haired girl. Sakura sidestepped and threw a pair of kunai. The grass-nin deflected them but didn't expect the kunai to be wrapped in explosive tags—a little something Sakura had picked up from Naruto. The kunai exploded, throwing the ninja into a nearby tree and killing her instantly.

Judging from the fight, these shinobi are probably only Chunnin level. No sweat.

Sakura ducked just in time to dodge the swipe from the other ninja. Using her momentum, she swept her leg under him, tripping him and then kicking him hard in the face the moment he landed. Enraged, the grass-nin got up and lashed out blindly with his kodachi, forcing Sakura to back away. Sakura charged her hands and feet with chakra and rushed the enemy, getting behind him and pummeling him, aiming for his vital spots. He went down, but not without a fight. Before he fell, he slashed at her with his weapon.

Pain seized her as her vision suddenly went dark.

The enemy ninja was critically injured – not dead. She could hear him approaching, brandishing his sword for the kill. Well, she wouldn't go down without a fight, either. Her mind ran through her Jutsu repertoire in a frantic search for a suitable technique, but before she could even choose or gather charka, she heard an ever-familiar voice screaming, "RASENGAN!"

There was an explosion, a whimper, and finally the strong smell of blood and burnt meat.

Naruto rushed to her, panic in his voice. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay? What happened? Does it hurt? How…"

"I'm fine, Naruto," she interrupted. "Damn, I was careless…bastard caught me off guard. I don't' think it's anything Tsunade-sama can't fix." She cringed. "But it burns a lot…"

"Let's get going, then!" Naruto exclaimed. Without warning, he scooped her up and ran for the hospital.

* * *

By the time they found her, the short skirmish was over. Nobody knew why the Grass had suddenly attacked. Naruto managed to waste a few grass-nins on their way to the hospital, but he still got no answers.

Naruto kicked open the doors and ran to Tsunade, who was tending to the few wounded. "Tsudnade-baachan! Check Sakura-chan out, will ya?"

Tsunade's forehead creased after a single glance at Sakura. With what seemed to be fear in her eyes, she ordered Shizune to lead Naruto out.

As the boy's boisterous sounds of protest began to fade away, Tsunade heaved a huge sigh in a vain effort to rid herself of the growing apprehension in her gut. "Sakura, how are you feeling?"

The pink-haired girl could barely form a coherent reply, brows knitted in discomfort and beads of perspiration on her forehead. "My eyes were burning before I got here. But now…my entire _face _feels numb."

_This is very bad_, the Hokage thought.

Tsunade checked Sakura out only to have her fears come true.

Sakura's eyes were totally and permanently destroyed by the poison.

* * *

A/N: Well, this should satisfy you for some time before you start TP-ing and spray-painting my house again, with messages telling me to update. 


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, never in all nineteen years of his life had he felt this helpless. Truth be told, it felt like shit. There was a fire inside him, and he could not extinguish it. Sorting out his thoughts up here in Hokage Monument was not helping either.

Ever since he was a kid, he had to endure such scorn and hate from his own people. He had to go through beatings, sleepless nights, suicide attempts, assassination attempts, depression, loneliness, self-pity, and kami knows what other injustices. The tears that he shed were countless. It was a wonder how he avoided going crazy, what with the murderous thoughts the Kyuubi was feeding him nightly. A lesser man would have turned against the Leaf. It was only a natural response, really. If someone pushed you, you push back.

The only thing that kept him going was his dream of becoming Hokage. Had it not been for that dream, he would very possibly be dead, by his own hand or otherwise. He was well on his way to achieving that dream; the sacrifices that he had to make were tremendous.

But then, it was the sight of a crying Sakura that inspired him to dream his dream in the first place. What was he to do? The conflict in his mind was starting to give him a headache. A very severe headache.

_A Hokage's job is to put his life on the line to ensure the safety and happiness of the villagers._

Naruto sighed at the haunting voice of Sandaime.

_I know that, old man. Now get out of my head!_

The voice complied, but his conscience took over._ I've never seen you so distressed before. I must say, it's quite a dilemma we've got here, eh? Before you shoo me away, let me ask you - do you truly love her? _

Before Naruto could yell 'what the hell do you mean by that?' it went away.

* * *

"_What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled, slamming his hands on the heavy wooden desk._

"_You heard what I said, and you know what I meant, damn it!" Tsunade shot back with equal fire. "Sakura's now useless as a shinobi – I'm retiring her from service."_

"_But…but you can't! She's my teammate! She's your apprentice!" Naruto frantically tried to convince her._

"_Tell me then; what can you do with a blind ninja?" Tsunade growled. That silenced Naruto. "Sorry, kid. I don't like this any more than you do…" _

_Naruto sighed and wordlessly stalked out._

_

* * *

_

Did he love her enough to make an ultimate sacrifice for her? Were all his claims to love her and protect her and all that shit, empty words?

Naruto took a deep breath. Very well, so be it. Could he have it on his conscience if he turned a blind eye to someone in need? No, never. A _thousand_ times never!

The path to power should never be traveled on the backs of others. Even more so if the position is one that serves. Hard work and integrity is the only way, really. A position can never be truly yours if obtained through compromise and stepping on others. Better to lose doing the right thing than win doing the wrong thing.

He was better than this.

He took one last look at the sunset, and then he teleported to Tsunade's office. Facing the Godaime, he looked her straight in the eye.

"Tsunade-baba, give my eyes to Sakura-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh, look! I finally updated! Man, so far this has been one crappy term. Boring subjects and anal profs. I had 3 papers and an exam. I finished 2 of the three papers last weekend and didn't sleep. I'm currently working on the third one and will be studying for the exam in a few hours. My suffering ends tomorrow.

But you don't care, right? Right. On to the fic then.

* * *

"Wake up, Sakura! Today, we'll be taking off the bandages!" Tsunade's voice rang with excitement. Sakura grunted in confirmation and slowly sat up. 

Finally! She'd be rid of those accursed bandages and see once again. She silently blessed the kind donor of her new eyes; pity it was the policy of the hospital for donors to be kept anonymous. Had she known who it was, she would do anything for him – or her – in appreciation.

She could feel scissors carefully cutting away the bandages. First came blinding light, then blurry, colored figures, and after a few more moments, the sharpest vision, which could have only belonged to a ninja. The first thing she saw was Tsunade and Shizune's smiling faces.

"Congratulations!" Tsunade exclaimed, Shizune nodding along, too glad for words. "You can now go back in action!'' Sakura agreed, swearing never again to take her sight for granted.

"You really won't tell me who the donor is, huh?" Her two mentors shook their heads, their and smiles fading, which Sakura didn't notice. "Too bad, who knows what I would have done to thank him...or is it a her?"

"It's a guy, Sakura."

"Oh really, then? Well, how about a look in the mirror then? I wonder what color..." Sakura trailed off. Her eyes were a sharp, beautiful, vibrant blue...

Naruto's blue.

_Oh, God, no...it can't be._

She spun around to look at the two medic-nins, horror and tears in her eyes. Their downcast, averted eyes strengthened her fears. Wordlessly, she ran out of the hospital and around the village, desperately searching for Naruto.

_No, it can't be! It just can't! _

There was probably another blue-eyed donor...yes, it was possible. The village housed so many, there was bound to be another one with such eyes! Maybe he died already after donating...dying people tend to be generous like that. Maybe the eyes were taken from an enemy shinobi...maybe...

Who was she kidding? Blue eyes were not quite common. And the other hypotheses lacked realism. But still...she could keep hoping.

A panting Sakura finally found Naruto, who was sitting under a tree, in the outskirts of the village. He was wearing shades...oh, probably because it was quite sunny out here.

"Naruto?" Sakura called, trying to sound casual and mask the fear in her voice. He turned, his face showing joy.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan!" She approached him, the cool grass rustling under her bare feet.

She sat with him and gave him a look. "What's with the shades? Change in fashion? Hahaha..." Nervous laughter.

Naruto fumbled with his words, finally coming out with a "Yeah, that's right! Like them?" Sakura smiled in relief – the first one since the short attack on the Leaf by the Grass.

Heading back for the village, she said, "C'mon, Naruto. Let's go get some ramen, my treat!" Naruto's face lightened up. He got up with a grunt and tried to walk, but hit his head on a thick branch that was right in front of him, and fell back down, the jolt knocking his shades off. The illusion Sakura had been desperately trying to deceive herself with shattered.

Those shades weren't for the sun.

He swore and groped around for his glasses on all fours, while Sakura fell to her knees and watched in horror, her fears finally confirmed. Her strength left her as she covered her trembling mouth, desperately trying to hold back the mounting pressure inside.

He found them and quickly put them back on, hoping she didn't see his eyes. He tried to smile. "Alright, I'm ready! Man, I'm starving!"

So...it was him?

No longer able to hold back, she slowly encircled her arms around Naruto, tears streaming down her face. Sakura buried her face in Naruto's chest, sobbing and crying.

His face softened as he put a comforting arm around her and smiled softly, a few tears rolling down his face.

He sighed.

It had been well worth it after all.

* * *

A/N: Hmm…how bout I end it here :P Seriously, I can; I can also add a few more chapters. Let the people speak… 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I asked the people, and they have spoken. It's a few more chapters then. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura sat down and placed a bowl of ramen on the table beside a resting Naruto (she couldn't tell whether he was awake or not). Shortly after that horrifying revelation, Tsunade came and dragged him back to the hospital. Apparently, he had escaped confinement, as usual. Not even loss of sight could stop him. 

The guilt was still eating into her like corrosive acid into metal. She felt responsible for all this. If only she had been more careful during the Grass attack…

He never did cease caring for her. He had seen all the flaws in her, yet had still chosen to stand by her and protect her. So far, their relationship remained platonic; she asked that they stay friends, and Naruto graciously conceded. Their relationship was an amiable one, but she had barely tolerated him, if at all, during their Genin days. It's a wonder how he would still talk to her, let alone sacrifice his dream for hers.

"I still can't believe what you did. I-I owe you my life, Naruto. I still don't know how you could do such a thing, after what I did to you years ago. Why?" she whispered softly to the slumbering blonde, stroking his hair softly.

Apparently, Naruto was awake. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. He answered, ''Because, Sakura-chan-"

''-that is what love does." she finished for him.

He smiled and nodded. She understood.

Her tears came again.

* * *

The Godaime closed her eyes, taking a break from the damned paperwork. Up until now, the reasons behind the attack from the Grass remained hidden. Since they had the element of surprise with them, their little performance cost the Leaf a few ninjas...like Naruto.

That idiot! Why did he have to play the hero? Granted, it was either him or her apprentice. But still...

If it were up to her…she'd rather not choose. Of course she won't choose! How the hell could she bear to choose between her apprentice and the one that she had come to love like her brother so much? Perhaps that's why she wasn't given a say in this. Maybe it was for the best.

It was a stupid lose-lose situation, that's what it was...

A few tears threatened to spill as she took a swig of sake.

"I heard what the kid did," a gruff voice came.

Jiraya.

She nodded once in acknowledgement. She didn't dare look at him. His student gave up his only future and his dream just so that her student could keep hers. It was like killing himself. In a way, he did.

'_I'm sorry this had to happen, Jiraya. I feel responsible, and I'm very sorry…'_

"What the hell was he thinking, playing hero like that?" His voice was coarse, masking raw pain. She didn't reply.

He wrenched her bottle from her trembling grip and started tipped the bottle to his own lips. "So...found out about the cause of the attack yet?"

She shook her head, grateful for the sudden change in topic. "The other Kages are as puzzled as I am. Why would the Grass do this, knowing that it's suicide? They can't win, not in home territory or without allies of some sort. There must be a hidden agenda behind this pointless fight."

* * *

"Talk!" Ibiki boomed. The badly-beaten Grass-nin cowered at the interrogator's overbearing wrath. Not receiving a reply, Ibiki picked up a heavy steel mallet and smashed it on another one of the captive's fingers. The prisoner stifled a scream and grimaced in pain, biting his lip hard, drawing blood; his whole body stiffened with the pain, pulling the chains around him taut. "I'll ask again: why did you attack us? What's your motive?"

He remained silent.

Ibiki grinned sadistically. "Very well..." he said as he took out a pair of pliers connected to a car battery. The pliers angrily spat out sparks as Ibiki promptly kicked his legs wide; the Grass-nin's eyes widened in horror.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" he cried.

"Well, get on with it then," the interrogator curtly spat.

* * *

Jiraya grinned. "I can answer that. I've been doing some info-gathering" Tsunade glared. "REAL info, this time!" he added quickly.

Tsunade looked on expectantly. "Yes? Go on..."

* * *

The prisoner and Jiraya's lips moved in unison.

"Orochimaru."

* * *

A/N: Wow, the plot thickens, huh? Ya know, I almost feel sorry for the Snake Sennin. Fanfics make him responsible for everything from the unleashing of Kyuubi on the Leaf to the Uchiha massacre…it's only a matter of time before I read a fanfic blaming Orochimaru for Kankurou's tacky Kabuki face paint. :D

I originally intended to end it the next chapter, but my beta suggested that I extend it a few more chapters. Very well, but brainstorming (and it's summer over here in the Philippines…I'm lucky if my brain doesn't overheat) may postpone the update, just to let you know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, I think it's been almost a year now since I uploaded anything. Even so, this one's just a short chapter. Heh, I'm still working on the sequel/s to Overcast. Writing an epic length fic/s is not as easy as you think. I don't know how the others do it. Well, I'll shut up now. This is a fanfiction site, not a blog.

Chapter not beta-ed.

* * *

They called him a genius.

Years later, they called him a renegade, a traitor. It was then that he realized that there was a thin, smudged line between ingenuity and insanity. What was wrong with aspiring to be simply the best? He had drive. He had ambition! He refused to let anything – not even trivial matters such as ethics – to delay his progress. Surely that had to be considered a virtue.

Apparently, not _this_ hidden village. Really, he couldn't see how wasting time with ethics made the Leaf a powerful force. His talent became a liability; it made him dangerous to all, including his own comrades.

They were fools, all of them.

For trying to stunt his growth, for having the audacity to contain him in a box, and Kami-sama for condemning him for simply wanting to be the best. Those arrogant Leaf nin! Just who the hell did they think they are? They were jealous! They hated him for his gift, for his sheer thirst for knowledge, for his grit, diligence, and determination. By all rights, the title of Hokage belonged to him. Him! It was within his reach, but the senile old man snatched it right from under his nose and gave it to some- some kid!!!

Indeed, the village was guilty of the cardinal sin of complacency and arrogance. His orchestrated attack during the Chunin exams showed the ninja world how the Leaf is slipping, currently relying on their reputation for being the best. This will prove to be their undoing.

He didn't need them. No way. See, he was Otokage now, with jutsus far greater, much more innovative than that of the Leaf's. He had legions of loyal servants under him, and is so close to reaching his dream: power overwhelming.

However, the blot in his past, the hateful village of the Leaf, stood before him. If he didn't erase his past, then he can never move forward.

This plan of his was progressing smoothly for now. The distraction provided by the Hidden Grass had given him a chance to infiltrate the village. Like a deadly virus, he will have sabotaged the village's internal working system, making it easier for his army to wash over it, like a torrent. The beginning of the end is sitting in front of him, bound and gagged.

Dark lips curving upwards, his fingers blurred into a long jutsu. His captive seems to recognize the technique as beads of perspiration began to appear on her forehead, along with her eyes widening in horror and recognition.

Handseals finished, Orochimaru placed his palm on the damp forehead of the now struggling captor, electric jolts visibly surging into her body. Now smiling, he murmured the jutsu's name.

"Snake's Marionette Jutsu."

Grinning so hard and wide that his wisdom teeth were almost showing, he giggled, "Like it? It's one of my newer jutsus. It's like the Yamanaka jutsu, but there are a lot more features, like all other products of the Hidden Sound. The main difference is that the controller can stay fully conscious while controlling the 'puppet'. I've always wanted my very own puppet! Even Kabuto has nothing on you! Oh yeah, I can also kill you via mind link; that means I don't even have to touch you. Perfect for hostage situations, don't you think?"

The captive remained motionless, unable to show any sign of external control. Finally, she cracked a smile, and spoke. "I would be happy to make _you_ happy, Orochimaru-sama." He roared with laughter.

"Oh, yes! Yes, that's a good one! Alright, say that I'm manly!"

She pressed up against his side and caressed his chest and purred, "Oh, Orochimaru-sama. You're sooo manly!" Again, he howled in hilarity.

Kneeling down and patting her on the head, the Snake summoner looked into her eyes and spoke in a patronizing voice. "I need your help and support, little child. With you, I will be able to punish those who never played fair and let me achieve my dream! So please help me; lend me your strength, my little Sakura-chan!"

* * *

A/N: By now, you'll have noticed that I don't bother using Japanese names for jutsus. Why? Because I don't have to prove anything to anyone, unlike _some_ writers… (I believe I have already mentioned this in a fic) Japanese will only be used on names and honorifics, and whatever. Bare essentials.

And it ends with another cliffhanger, once again. Aren't I sadistic? How could I not, after having my side mirrors stolen for the second time. (Incidents like these…and far worse than simple thievery, are a common occurrence in the Philippines, especially now that elections are near – politicians will be looking for ways to finance their campaigns.) Of course, we have a tradition here of beating up criminals when caught. That's right, bystanders just come and join in the fun! Sort of like a lynch mob in the States, except that we don't kill him…usually.

Summer is coming once again, as I can already feel the heat. I don't know how I'll be able to survive April and May. Man, I wanna move to Alaska.

I'll try to upload the next chapter _within _a year...fine, six months. :D Yeah, I'd hate me too.


End file.
